Momentos incómodos: La Charla
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Estúpida Sharon. Todo era su jodida culpa, por no haberle dado la puta charla al mocoso. Y no era cualquier charla, ¡NO! Era LA charla. Oneshot. Mención de Style.


**O_lé_. (?) -se siente Shakira.- Okno. H_ola_. c: Siguiendo con esto de los momentos incómodos, porque hace MUY poco tuve demasiados en mi vida xD, ¡les traigo otra vez a mis queridos Stan y Randy! Estoy decidiendo si ellos serán los protagonistas de estos oneshots. :B En esta ocasión, les traigo un one sobre LA pregunta. No es cualquier pregunta... no sé si me entienden. xD**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: South Park no es mío. Si así fuese, todos serían unos jodidos maricas, y la trama se basaría simplemente en puro lemon hard.**_

* * *

**Momentos incómodos.**  
**LA PREGUNTA.**

Stan era pequeño, pero aún así, Randy estaba **orgulloso** de su hijo. Era uno de los niños más guapos que había visto en su vida (no le creía cuando Gerald le decía que todo padre decía eso de sus hijos, ese maldito judío tenía envidia del atractivo y pequeño Stan). Y ya seducía a las niñas con sus encantos y hacía que a los "falditas" se les _mojara la canoa _(Randy sospechaba mucho del mejor amigo de su hijo, Kyle Brofloski).

Pero ahí estaba, el "pequeño" Stan de nueve años preguntándole acerca de **_sexo_**. ¡Se suponía que esa charla la daban las madres! Y no importaba si su hijo no era mujer y no tenía el período, era responsabilidad exclusiva de Sharon, claro que sí.

¿Qué coño pasaba con el mundo? Ese chiquillo debía saber ya sobre sexo. A su edad, Randy era... hum... bueno, a él tampoco le habían dado la clase de sexo hasta los _diez_, y ese mocoso estúpido le preguntaba teniendo recién _nueve_ años. El mundo era demasiado **cruel** con el pobre Randy Marsh.

\- Bueno, mira... esto...

Los ojos grandes y azules de Stan le miraban con obvia expectación y curiosidad, esperando ansioso la respuesta. Niñito desagradecido.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a mamá, eh? - le preguntó el padre al hijo, bebiendo de su vaso con coca-cola.

\- Ya se lo pregunté, y me dijo que tú debías darme la "charla especial" - contestó el menor, haciendo las comillas y todo. Jodida mujer, ¿para qué demonios servía? Él hacía _**todo** _en la casa... como... ehm... ¡él traía el dinero a la casa! Eso...

\- Muy bien, te lo explicaré - decidió Randy. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, combinada con ese bigote de pelaje oscuro, que según él mismo, le daba un toque sensual - Cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho, van a comprar una lata.

\- ¿Una lata? - repitió Stan, más para sí mismo que para su padre - ¿De qué precio?

\- Depende de cuán bueno es el producto. Si tu madre es una puta, la lata valdrá cinco dólares o menos - el niño pensó en la madre de su amigo Eric Cartman, pero luego se concentró en lo importante y miró de nuevo al mayor - Papá deposita el contenido de la lata en el interior de mamá, y luego de un par de meses hermosos llenos de bipolaridad maternal, sale el producto final. Por ejemplo, si has comprado una lata de tomate, saldrá un lindo tomatito rojo. Así salió Kyle - se rió, y después, se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya no estaba allí - ¿Uh? Bueno, se habrá aburrido y lo olvidó por completo... - volvió a reírse, tomando de su bebida.

¿Sharon no podía darle esa **corta** y **estúpida** charla? Dios, menos mal que estaba ahí, porque_ sin él_, estarían jodidamente _perdidos_.

**[...]**

\- ¡Kyleeeee! - Stan estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, llorando como una Magdalena enloquecida, mientras el pelirrojo le consolaba con abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda. El pelinegro había llegado a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, para sorpresa del menor, y se le había arrojado a sus brazos como damisela desconsolada. La pelirroja madre de Kyle les estaban horneando unas galletas a cambio de que el pobre Marsh dejase de llorar tan dramáticamente.

\- Aún no me has contado qué pasa, Stan - reprochó el menor, sin dejar de abrazar por el cuello a su mejor amigo.

\- Snif... snif... ¡no quiero introducirte ninguna lata barata! ¡Y papá dijo que esa es la forma para tener hijos! - las lágrimas del pelinegro no dejaban de correr - ¡Y nuestro hijo será un puto tomate rojo! ¡WAAAAAAH!

Y al final, Sharon castigó a Randy con un mes sin sexo y sin alcohol, el mismo período de tiempo en el que Kyle estuvo traumado.

* * *

**Escribo dragones lo sé. (?) -es decir, escribo porquerías. xD- ¿A quien le han dado ya la Charla Especial? Sí, así con mayúsculas y todo, mamá ya me la dio y en la escuela nos han dado dos veces esta porquería. Dos horas enteras de malpensación juvenil y gotitas tipo anime en las cabezas de las profesoras. :'D Somos un curso especial lo sé(?). Este fic va dedicado a todos los que están leyendo, así que si vos leés esto, ¡sentite importante, porque te lo dedico! c: En especial a mis queridos lectores acosadores (?) Nah, mentira, ¡los amo, boludos! *-***

**Matta nee~~**


End file.
